revuestarlightfandomcom-20200215-history
Claudine Saijo
is a student at Seisho Music Academy. She has been acting on stage since childhood and famously known as a child prodigy, appearing in various TV commercials and theaters when she was little. Appearance Claudine Saijou is a young woman with average height and figure, standing as the third tallest girl among the group. She has curly hair in ash blonde color reaching her waist, donned with a black headband that she occasionally wears most of the time except when she's in her night dress. She has pink irises with tsurime eyes reflecting her aggressive character traits. Like any other girls in the series, she has fair skin and wears a standard Seisho Music Academy grey uniform around campus, with a pair of thigh-high stockings showing her zettai ryouiki. During practice hour however, just like Maya (and before Hikari came into the academy), she wears a skin-tight pink leotard with white leggings underneath. This is to show the difference between the regular students and the top ranked students in the class, as Claudine is often placed second best after Maya Tendou. Back in their dormitory, Claudine sports a black hooded T-shirt with short blue pants. Personality Reflected from her wealthy upbringing, Claudine always speaks and acts gracefully befitting to her status in both TV series and the Overture manga series. She often shows a more casual attitude towards her friends and sometimes even teases them. However, all these drastically change when Maya Tendou is involved, be it physically or whenever her name is brought up. She can become very aggressive and competitive when Maya is around and always tries to compete with her in every given occasion. She seems easily flustered when Maya acts very friendly with her though. In the 4-koma manga however, Claudine turns into a tsundere character around Maya and vents her embarrassment to Karen when she said Claudine actually looks up to Maya personally in which delighting Maya in return. Background Born to a Japanese father and a French mother, Claudine is a very talented actress as she started her career as a child actor appearing in various advertisements and TV commercials when she was young. Growing up with a set expectations from the people around her, Claudine used to believe she was very special compared to the other kids her age. But then, as she grew older and entered Seisho Music Academy of theater, she realizes how limited her capabilities are when she met first Maya during their middle school audition, a "thoroughbred" genius and currently the academy's very top student in her own class. In the Overture manga, Claudine was famously known for her theater performance titled 'Arie' when she was young and thus earning her some younger fans that look up to her. She has also appeared in TV commercials such as "Lou's Ointment" where Maya phrases the advert's tagline when aiding Claudine in the manga itself. Plot Coming soon... Relationships Maya Tendou Claudine is always seen together with Maya all the time despite of their aggressive rivalry. In both anime and manga, she is Maya's designated partner and they often seen practice together during class and even privately. This is because Maya believes Claudine is the only person in the class who is capable of matching her in terms of skills and techniques. This has caused Claudine to feel frustrated most of the time because no matter how hard she trains, she can never beat Maya and always falls second in place. But then it was revealed in episode 10 that Claudine actually feels grateful to Maya personally and said she is the only one who can follow her every footsteps and supports her to shine brighter during their Revue of Duet. Claudine holds Maya in a very high regards, thinking that Maya is the natural selection to the revue's Top Star spot, given to her pedigree. Yet when they both lost to Hikari and Karen in the final day of the revue audition in episode 10, Claudine broke down and cried as she refused to accept the outcome of the audition, ripping her own button and blaming herself for her lack of strength in supporting Maya during her final confrontation with Karen, and shouting on stage telling everyone that Maya "never loses". Maya then walked to her slowly and spoke in French, assuring Claudine that they haven't completely lost yet because that stage simply does not belonged to them. After episode 10, both Maya and Claudine resume back into their old routine hanging out next to each other, but this time, without their usual aggressive rivalry anymore. Isurugi Futaba Claudine shares a sporting relationship with Futaba in the anime compares to the rest of the girls in the series. Due to Futaba's frankness and casual demeanor, Claudine is seen having closer friendship with Futaba in episode 3 when Futaba noticed Claudine's unusual behavior and irritation during the day in school. Futaba easily brought up Maya's name when asking her the cause of her grumpiness and offered her a lollipop. They showed a closer bond of their friendship in episode 6 when Futaba got into a fight with Kaoruko, and escalated their arguement when Futaba decided to move into Claudine's room and leaving Kaoruko on her own. In the end of the episode 6, when both of them finally reconciled, Futaba gave Claudine a whole stack of snacks wrapped in a big furoshiki bag as thanks. The Rest of the Group Claudine has a good established relationship with the rest of the group, such as Karen, Mahiru, Nana, Junna, and Kaoruko. She always behaves casually and more calm whenever she interacts with them, sometimes even teases Mahiru by blowing into her ears and playfully commenting how everyone "bribed" Nana in episode 3, but did the same as she also gave her share of macaroon to Nana as "incentive", which got Karen calling her unfair since she was one of the two main actors in their previous 99th Starlight play. Revues 'Unnamed revues: ' *Maya vs Claudine in episode 2 *Claudine vs Futaba in episode 3 *Claudine vs Hikari in episode 5 *Claudine vs Junna in episode 6 *Claudine vs Karen in episode 8 'Revue of Divine (duet): ' * Maya/Claudine vs Karen/Hikari in episode 10 Trivia * Claudine is affectionately called as "Kuro-chan" by her close friends. * She tends to speak in French in some of her dialogues casually, or whenever she is emotional. * Her image color is orange. * Surprisingly, Claudine is the only character that has no dedicated stage or her own revue song in the TV series. * She owns a tablet that stores Maya's pictures taken during practice as seen in episode 4, where she studies her figures for reference purposes. * Thanks to her obsessive rivalry with Maya, which can be read very easily as unsolved sexual tension, their pairing quickly became the most popular in fandom. To such an extent that their reconciliation in episode 10, even became the cause for a separate stream with their voice actress. * In the live musical performance called Re:Live, Claudine (starring Aina Aiba) has a more different personality compares to the anime. In both live musical and the other manga version Shoujo Kageki Revue Starlight: The Show Must Go On by Tsubaki Ayasaki, she is more self-centered and appears to be more snobbish; whereas in the anime she is more calm and casual when is not provoked. Gallery Coming soon... References Coming soon... Category:Characters